Story of a Good Girl
by horsegrrl
Summary: Hermione is a good girl. But when Adrienne comes to Hogwarts, she gets a taste of a bad girl life. My first fic, plz r and r!! Thanks!! Be warned, i eat flames! Buaha!
1. The Mysterious Hallway

I don't own Hermione, bla yada yada on with the story!  
  
Hermione walked through Hogwarts on the first day, her books clutched tightly. She couldn't wait for school to begin. It was her 5th year at Hogwarts and she wanted everything to be perfect. She felt kind of bad walking through the halls alone, but she was excited to finish reading her brand new school books.   
  
After a while, Hermione realized that she didn't know where she was! She sighed. Must be one of those trick hallways Dumbledore told us about.   
  
She remembered that Dumbledore always reminded the students to continue through the hallways as if nothing had happened. So she did, a little frightened, humming to herself. After a little while, she saw a light. Oh, good, the end of this stupid hallway! Hermione thought as she quickened her pace to the end. She realized that the light was a doorway! Then, she heard voices coming from the insdie of the room. Hermione was a good girl who thought it was bad to eavesdrop, but she told herself that maybe someone inside the room could help. She was about to open the door when she heard the voice of none other than Prof. McGonagal! McGonagal was saying, "For God sakes, Selena! Put the hat on!" Hermione frowned. Selena? That didn't sound like any name she had ever heard, except when she studied mythology as a muggle student. But apparently it was, because she heard the voice of a girl about her age shout, "Well damn the stupid thing!" Selena said, and Hermione peeked through the window and saw Selena throw the sorting hat on the floor, just as it shouted Gryffindor! and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Prof. McGonagal? I got lost," Hermione said. McGonagal turned to look at her. "Oh, Miss Granger! I see you've found us." "Yes Prof. I suppose I have. I was heading up to the common room and I came here by accident," Hermione explained. "Hmm," McGonagal said. "You're in 5th year Gryffindor, correct?" She asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Great! Then you can help our new 5th year Gryffindor Selena by showing her around, being her friend! And help me by getting rid of her." McGonagal said under her breath. Hermione could tell that the girl was the complete opposite of her. Do opposites really attract? Hermione wondered.  
  
**********************************  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging! I will update really soon. Do opposites really attract, or has our old friend 'Mione gotten herself into more trouble than shes worth? Please r and r!! Thanks!! 


	2. Selena's Great Idea

Hermione and Selena walked through the Hallway, reaching the end. "Great!" Selena said. "I was so ready to ditch that bitch!" Hermione stopped short. "Don't ever call one of the teachers a name! They dedicate their life to teaching selfish children for a small pay!" Hermione fiercely reprimanded her. Selena only smiled. "So you're the preppy type? Hm. Well, I can live with that. Hey, maybe some day you'll be like me!" Selena told her. I seriously doubt that, Hermione thought, but she didn't say anything.   
  
They were on the other side of the school from the Gryffindor common room, so, with nothing else to do, the girls got to talking. "So, your name is Selena?" Hermione asked. "Yep!" Selena replied. "My mother and I believed in the Goddess. I still do." "Does your mother still believe in Her?" Hermione asked. "She would," Selena told her, "If she was still alive." Selena became silent. Hermione felt really bad. "I-I'm sorry." Selena laughed. "Don't sweat it. I'm over that now. I just hope I make friends in this dump of a school." Hermione didn't even tell her off this time. Maybe Selena really isn't bad, Hermione thought. Mabye she is just, um… misunderstood.   
  
Not long after, they arrived at the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was surprised to find it deserted, except for her best friend Parvati Patil. Parvati had been best friends with Lavender Brown, but Lav was transferred to a school in Peru. Parvati was sound asleep in a big red chair. Hermione and Selena were careful not to wake her as they made their way up to the girls' dorm.   
  
Selena clapped her hands together. "What was that spell for setting up your things in an instant?" She wondered aloud. "Komminous Rollnes," Hermione said without thinking. Suddenly, another four poster bed was added, along with dozens of star and moon pictures. It was like a horoscope fest. "Wow!" Hermione said in awe. "Welcome to my room!" Selena told her. Then she looked at Selena's sun clock on the wall. "Oh my God! We have to get to signups!"  
  
They got a checklist to check off the classes. Once again, Hermione checked off all of the available classes. "Oh, come on, do divination with me!" Selena whined. "Oh, fine, but I warn you, it's a load of bullshit." Selena smiled. "So the good girl can swear sometimes!" They laughed. "Only when necessary," Hermione told her, but thought, Being bad is actually kind of fun!  
  
Soon, it was time for dinner. Hermione sat with her usual group: Harry, Ron, Parvati, the twins, Ginny, and Nearly Headless Nick. "Glad to have you back, young Gryffindors!" Nobody responded, as usual. "Hey everyone!" Hermione shouted to the Gryffindors, "Meet new 5th year Selena!"   
  
Everyone began greeting her. Selena resumed using her usual attitude. Dumbledore was in such a festive mood after the day that he even allowed the house elves to send up small portions of alcohol (like as small or smaller than shots so they couldn't get drunk) up to the students. Everyone was in a great mood while going to their common rooms. Hermione and Selena were laughing hysterically as they flopped on their beds. Hermione was getting to enjoy the life of a bad girl even more. "That was so much fun!" Selena said, as if reading Hermione's mind. Soon the other girls reached the dorm too.   
  
"Girls! I have a great idea!" Selena said suddenly. "Let's tee-pee the Forbidden Forest!" Every girl began shouting and laughing. Some were worried about getting caught, but all thought it was a really cool idea and everyone agreed to participate in it.   
  
"I'm all for it," Ginny piped up, "But what if we do get caught?" Everyone went deep into thought. "I've got it!" Hermione said. "We can use my time turner!" Everyone clapped at her idea while Selena whispered to her, "Whoever said being a bad girl wasn't fun was seriously disturbed!" So everyone shouted "Accio Toilet Paper!" and set out to the Forbidden Forest to have some fun.  
  
*****************************  
  
Thanks to one of my faithful reviewers for the tee-pee idea! Next chapter, will they get caught? And if they do… will it be by a teacher or some… thing… else?? 


End file.
